Why do things like this always happen to me?
by Zuri with love
Summary: This is a Death Note story that I made up. This will be about L and one of my made up characters. The character’s name will be Erica. In this story you just moved there. In the US I thought I had it bad, but now that I’m in Japan it seems like my home b


**Why do things like this always happen to me? introduction**

This is a Death Note story that I made up. This will be about L and one of my made up characters. The character's name will be Erica.

In this story you just moved there.

In the US I thought I had it bad, but now that I'm in Japan it seems like my home back in the US was perfect. Every seemed to fall apart from the start. So I should have known I was doomed the moment I saw a certain slouched bare footed man on the other side of my door.

**Why do things like this always happen to me? Chapter 1**

I had just been on a plain for three hours. Honestly I still feel like I'm floating. I never thought that I would get plan sick, but after hurling up over half my breakfast I decided that maybe I would never go on a plan again.

The only funny part was that I threw up on my one little brother which in turn made him throw up on him self, but that's what he gets for making me sit in the middle.

But that's not the best part. Out of all the luggage the only ones that was lost was …mine. No it couldn't be one of my brothers or my sisters but no it was me…mine why me?

At least our house was ready to move into…. Or so I thought when we got into the taxi we went to a hotel.

"Mom why are we at a hotel. They give me the funnies." I asked.

"The house isn't quite done yet so we're going to stay here for about a month are two." She answered me.

"Why me?" I commented.

"What was that?" my mom asked giving me a dirty look.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said as I went back to staring out the window. I watched as the world passed me by.

**Why do things like this always happen to me? Chapter 2**

When we arrived there of course I got the smallest room…Why me? Later that same day I had to get some new clothing and I hate shopping…Why me?

It's been about two weeks I now have to go back to school. It was so boring I really can't find anyone here that I connect with. They were all to high class, snotty, and think that their shit don't stink. And that is why I hate people.

I know only a few people. None of them really like me. All I really want to do is go home eat cake and go on the computer. I don't see why I just can't be home schooled it would be so much easier. But no my parents are too lazy to do something as simple as that…Why me?

I was half way home when I heard about some guy named L on TV talking about the Kira case his full name was Tyler I didn't hear the last name all I saw was he was having a heart attack and then died on TV. Then a rough computerized type of voice came on taunting this Kira guy.

As I entered the hotel I was in shock. I walked up the stairs and wasn't paying any attention what so ever. I looked like an idiot as I walked straight into….the door. I could have sworn I saw some one looking at me so I rushed inside with out looking back. Once in the room I shut and locked the door my siblings were already home so I didn't have to worry about them.

It was Saturday the little ones left to do what ever it is they do and left me to do my thing. Which consisted of sitting in my PJ's while watching Naruto reruns and going on the computer. Plus I was eating cinnamon buns. I was putting one in my mouth as the door bell rang. Being the idiot that I was I answered the door with my mouth full and a bat in my hand thinking that it might be Kira.

When I answered the door there was ……an old man. The old man had a suitcase with him.

"Hello there young lady, you need to come with me." The old coot said.

I swallowed my food and gave him a weird look as I said, "And tell me why I would do that. How do I know if you're just trying to kidnap me, or you could be a sex offender. I won't let that happen to me so have a bad day old man." I then purposely slammed the door in his face and locked the door. Then went back to watching Naruto and eating my breakfast.

On tv Naruto was fighting Gaara and then…..The damn door bell rang again.

"it better not be that god damn mother fucking old man again or I'm going to kill him." I yelled knowing that whoever was out there would hear me.

I looked through the peep hole to see some one holding up a police badge.

"Miss Moto Erica we would like a word with you. I am the head of the police if you don't open up in the next minute I will break down this door,: he said in a commanding voice.

I quickly obliged forgetting about TV and my food. I slowly and carefully opened up the door. I stud in the door frame looking at the person.. no wait people before me.

**Why do things like this always happen to me? Chapter 3**

I closely looked at the people before me. The one was in a police uniform. The other one was some one I remembered from school. The older person interrupted my thoughts.

"You need to come with us if you refuse you will be arrested." He said as he started to walk out. So I had no choice but to follow.

It seemed like the police interrogated me forever. When I finally got home I went right to bed without answering any of the questions that anyone asked.

The next day mother was at work and the little ones were at their grandparents. Thank god. So I was supposed to do All the chores, like always.

I just got done taking out the trash then I spotted someone coming up to the elevators that I was in.


End file.
